Just My Imagination
by Beebbop
Summary: Harry imagines a perfect life with Ginny. Set at the start of Deathly Hallows


_**(I hope you enjoy this story, It is based on my favourite song 'Just My Imagination (Running Away With Me) by the fabulous Temptations!!)**_

The marquee was up and the chairs were assembled. Tomorrow Bill and Fleur would be married and love was in the air.

_Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by,_

_I say to myself you're such a lucky guy,_

_To have a girl like her is truly a dream come true,_

_Out of all the fellows in the world she belongs to you._

Harry awoke early to the sound of Ron's snoring; unable to drift back off to sleep he tossed aside his covers and got up. The curtains were still open and a strange glow could be seen. Crossing to the window he glanced down at the snow covered garden on the Burrow. He soon found the source of the light and was shocked to see Ginny sat on the Bench. She was carrying a candle and appeared to be crying. He turned to the door but before his hand touched the door knob he froze. He walked slowly back to the window and watched as Ginny continued to sob. He couldn't go out and comfort her, what would he say? After what seemed like hours she got up and entered the crooked house. Turning away Harry sat down on his bed his mind zooming away. He found himself remembering happy times, where he and Ginny sat in the Hogwarts Grounds, talking in the common room and laughing.

_But it was just my imagination running away with me._

He climbed back into bed and looked up at the ceiling, Ginny's face swimming in front of him.

_Soon we'll be married and raise a family,_

_A cosy little home in the country for two children maybe three,_

_I tell you I can visualize it all, _

_This couldn't be a dream for to real it all seems._

The sun was shining upon a small country cottage. Three children sat playing in the garden as their parents sat watching them. Harry looked at Ginny who smiled at him when she caught him watching. She took his hand and kissed him gently. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, his mind had gone oddly blank. Suddenly she seemed to be disappearing, he tried to hold on but her face slipped away from his and she was replaced by darkness. Ron's snoring reached his ears and as he opened his eyes he saw the familiar surroundings of Ron's room.

_But it was just my imagination, once again, running away with me._

The sun was just rising and light began to fill the room. Harry could here the birds singing, he slowly lifted himself out of bed and got dressed.

_Don't ever let another take her love from me,_

_Or I will surely die, _

_Her love is heavenly,_

_When her arms enfold me,_

_I hear a tender rhapsody._

Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr Delacour were already sat eating their breakfast when he entered the kitchen.

'Morning Harry,' Mrs Weasley said when she saw him, 'what do you want dear?'

'Toast please,' Harry replied sitting down beside Mr Delacour who was reading the newspaper.

'Ah, morning Mister Potter.' He said his eyes finding his scar. He held out his hand, 'It is a pleasure to meet you.' Harry shook his hand and smiled, Mrs Weasley placed his toast in front of him.

'Thanks Mrs Weasley.'

'So 'ow long have you been friends with Fleur?' Mr Delacour asked, folding the newspaper up.

'Erm,' Harry began looking confused, 'well we met during the Triwizard.'

'Of course,' His eyebrows contracted, 'what a terrible end to what should 'ave been a great tournament.' Harry nodded and silence fell. It was broke a moment later by the arrival of Ginny.

'Morning, what's for breakfast?' She clambered into a chair and her eyes found Harry. She smiled as her Mum handed her some toast. Harry watched her as she began eating and his mind whirred. He was holding her close, breathing in that familiar flower scent. She was kissing him passionately and he was kissing her back. They were walking hand in hand through the Hogwarts grounds, with not a care in the world.

'Harry?' Mrs Weasley was calling him. He gave a guilty start and could feel his face turning red.

'Sorry, I was thinking about something,' He muttered, turning to face her.

'It's okay dear, do you want some coffee?' Mrs Weasley replied kindly.

'I'm alright thanks.' She bustled away and Harry started to pick at his toast. He could feel Ginny watching him and when he looked up her saw her turn quickly away.

_But it was just my imagination, once again, running away with me._

After finishing his breakfast Harry climbed back up the stairs to wake Ron who was still asleep. On his way up he passed Hermione coming down.

'Hello Harry.' She yawned and stretched her arms.

'Hi, err Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'Why was Ginny in the garden in the middle of the night?' Harry asked shifting nervously from foot to foot.

'Oh' Hermione looked surprised and paused for a minute, 'she just wanted some alone time to think.'

'Think about what?' Harry asked quickly.

'Don't tell anyone,' She glanced around before continuing, 'but she's really upset about your break up.' She looked sorry as Harry's face fell. 'You can still go out with her you know. Just because you're not going Hogwarts doesn't mean you have to split up.'

'I didn't want to do it, but how would I feel if the Death Eaters took her, just because they knew she was my Girlfriend. I'll be putting her in danger if I asked her out again.' Harry said, rather exasperated. Hermione gave him a sad smile and started her descent to the kitchen.

'When are you and Ron going to get together?' He called after her a smirk crossing his face. She froze and slowly turned to face him.

'What do you mean?' She whispered climbing back towards him.

'I thought you were intelligent?' He crossed his arms and leant on the wall. 'Everyone knows that you and Ron are crazy about each other.' Her mouth dropped and he began to laugh until he heard shuffling from behind him. Ron had arrived and from the look on his face, their conversation hadn't gone unheard.

'Oh, Morning Ron,' Harry said, his voice seemed odd. Ron didn't reply, infact he seemed unable to speak and his ears had turned scarlet. The silence seemed to press down on them and it was a while before anyone spoke.

'I should probably go and get some breakfast' Hermione said and she backed away and ran down the stairs. When she had disappeared Harry turned to Ron and grimaced.

'How much did you hear?' He asked.

'Not much,' Ron replied, 'just the last bit, you know, the crazy bit.'

'What are you gonna do now then?' Ron just shrugged and together they followed Hermione downstairs.

*

Later that day the wedding was in full swing. The band was assembled, the waiters were laden with champagne and the dance floor was packed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat watching as Fred and a French girl joined the throng of dancers. Ron kept glancing at Hermione and after a few minutes he asked her to dance. She looked surprised but got up, Ron grabbed her hand and together they disappeared into the crowd.

'I thought I'd never see the day,' Ginny said grinning at Harry, he tried to smile back at her but something was holding it back. She watched him for a moment before turning away. The band had struck up a lively tune and the already large pack of dancers swelled. Harry grinned to himself as he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley laughing together. When the song finished Harry turned to Ginny and asked her to walk with him. She looked puzzled but rose and followed him through the trees to a secluded spot. Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. Her brown eyes shimmered as she looked up at him expectantly. His words caught in his throat. He wondered if she knew what he wanted to say. She moved closer and Harry swallowed nervously. It happened in a second. Her arms were around his neck, her lips were brushing lightly against his and her flowery scent seemed to possess him. Was this just his imagination? She pulled away and he could see tears of joy running down her face.

'Hey!' Harry and Ginny turned to see Ron and Hermione running towards them. 'You're missing the party.' They finally reached them and stopped briefly for breath.

'Back together then?' Hermione asked beaming. Harry turned to Ginny who smiled.

'Yeah,' he grinned and turned towards Ron, 'what about you two then?' Ron turned scarlet.

'We saw you,' Ginny said, when Ron and Hermione looked puzzled she added, 'we saw you dancing. You seemed pretty close.' There was a pause as Ron became interested in a Gnome that had just entered the garden.

'Shall we go back to the marquee then?' Hermione said looking for a change of subject. They agreed. As they were walking Ginny took Harry's hand.

'Don't worry about me,' she whispered in his ear. She then stopped and looked around, 'where are Ron and Hermione?' They didn't need to look far when they saw them. Ron was wrapped around Hermione and they seemed to be embracing. Deciding to leave them alone Harry turned and he and Ginny returned to the wedding.

His imagination wasn't running away with him anymore, it didn't need to.

_**(I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought, Thanks Beebbop!)**_


End file.
